Wanting Everything
by WolfieLiker
Summary: Is it true that you realize how much you want it until someone or something is trying to take it away from you? Too bad Bella Swan realizes what's in front of her when it's too late. Bad things happens and Charlie decides to take the matters to his own hands and call to these certain brothers to help. Full summary inside. Bella/Jacob at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting Everything**

**Is it true that you realize how much you want it until someone or something is trying to take it away from you? Too bad Bella Swan realizes it too late. Week before Bella's and Edward's wedding Bella gets missing. Nobody knows where she is or what happened to her... But there is other local girls missing too... Charlie decides to take the matters to his own hands and call to these certain brothers to help...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

Bpov

Oh god I'm going to be immortal soon. Finally I can stand beside Edward and feel like I deserved to be there. Bloodlust isn't one of my worries... Immortal life with Edward... Perfection...

I also feel sorry for Jacob... He has feelings for me... Deep ones. But I love Edward more... He is my life, he is perfect and so kind to me...

"So this dress is absolutely one of my greatest creations! God Edward's going to faint when he sees you!" Alice squeeled while dancing around me and my dress... The dress wasn't really me... The one she got was plain white, skin tight and lace on the back... Yes it was beautiful but on me... It just seemed like some old rag... My body wasn't curvy or anything... I would have chosen so different dress-

"Well don't you like it? It's atleast _your_ dress. We can change it if you want..?" she said with someone-just-kicked-my-puppy-face.

"No I love it! I was just so speechless... It is beautiful indeed..." I lied. Whatever to make Alice happy.

"As much as I love that dress it's ready to take it off... Carefully! Don't get it wringled! Oh and here are your shoes, go train your walking for awhile!" she said while showing me my awful high heel shoes... I put a smile on my face and exited the room... It was getting dark already... I could heard the quiet raining... Luckily Alice promised to take me home with my truck. Well promised to Edward... Guess he trusted more Alice's driving skills than mine. Hmph... I can drive just fine.

After awhile my toes were screaming for help so I deciced to stop this nonsense for today. There were no way my toes were hurting less after training these two weeks...

I went upstairs to look for Alice so she could take me home... I was about to knock her door when I her squeeling and Jasper's growl. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Looked like they were having private moment and I didn't want to disturb. They were so rarely alone in the house.

I walked back downstairs and straight to the garage. My car was there only because Carlisle had his car with him at the hospital over night. I didn't get it... Why to get cars when you can run faster?

I started my car and canceled it. Damn... It was raining like a bitch! I sighed and put my windscreen wipers on and dried to see even a thing. I know it's dangerous but hell, let Alice have her fun.

I was half of the way to home when a lighting struck near me. Suddenly there was a figure in front of me. I put on the brakes. As the light went out the figure was gone. Oh my god... I was freaking out. What. Was. That.

I tried to take my phone from my pocket with my shaky hands. My breathing was so hard... I was looking for a one name: Jacob Black. He would get me safe.

I was just about to press 'call' when the figure came to my sight from my left side window. I screamed and pressed the gas.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." I was mumbling. Jesus I dropped my phone somewhere... I reached under my seat and found it. I pushed the call button. Four beeps until Jacob picked up the phone.

"Hello?" his warm voice answered.

"Jacob!" I screamed on the phone and suddenly the car went flying in the air and I was sure of my death. Last thing I rembered was thinking 'Jacob I'm sorry'.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not going to tell what the creature was... You'll find out evently... Like the summary says this is going to be Bella/Jacob fanfic... But also Team Edward friendly... I'm looking forward to writing this. Can I get couple of reviews? Let's say just two and I'll start writing chapter 2.**

**~WolfieLiker~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanting Everything**

_**Don't own anything!**_

Chapter 2

CharliePov

Another missing girl... It's been weeks since the first one went missing and now four girls are gone. And no trail. They all were just random girls... Different ages, hobbies... Some of their informations were same but not all... That made it difficult even to me. I have started to think that maybe there was supernatural being behind all this. I have done just couple of vampire and ghost hunts with Bobby Singer since the first ghost started to kill people in an old building in Forks. He had became to hunt the ghost down.

*Flashback*

"Bob Runner from FBI" this old looking guy said. "I'm here to ask couple of questions about the missing people"

"Hmh... In all do respect Mr. Runner but why on earth would FBI be interested in a case like this?" I asked very suspiciously. "Don't you have bigger problems to solve?"

"I'm having very limited amount of time Sheriff Swan so please would you answer to my questions already?" Well if they wanted answers then answers they got. I nodded.

He started asking the questions about when they went missing and have I noticed weird things like sulfur... Why in hell I would have notice sulfur? And about that old house which has been abandoned for ages. I was getting even more suspicious so I decided to follow him with my car when he left. He went to a motel which was very weird from a FBI agent. When it became dark outside I saw him throwing a bag in to his car... Weird... Now he had just normal clothes...

Bob Runner started driving and I followed. We came to the old house he asked about. I had taken my car in safer place so he wouldn't notice me. I was hiding in a bush when I noticed him to take a big fire gun out of his car trunk along with an iron crowbar. What in earth was happening. I followed quietly behind him inside the house but in the house he was already went somewhere and I didn't have no idea where he was. Suddenly I saw moving in the corner of my eye. There was this boy rocking himself. He was dirty and really scary looking.

Was this Bob Runner kidnaping these people? I walked behind him and whispered.

"It's okay you safe-" Suddenly I went flying to the wall as the boy stood up. Oh god his face! How was he even alive?!

Suddenly there was a gun shooting sound and the boy disappeared in a thin air. There was Bob Runner with his fire gun and started to come to me.

"Hey hey calm down!" he said as I tried to pull my gun out. "I'm not a bad guy sheriff" For a moment I was shocked. I started to realize what just happened.

"What the hell was that?"

"A ghost, I know crazy right but it won't stay away for long. Here take this" he said and threw me the crowbar. "Ghosts can't stand iron or salt" And suddenly the ghost appeared next to me and I hit the ghost with it and it disappeared again.

"Oh wow you're natural" he said to me.

"How do we kill it?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got it handled, let's just get the fuck out of here" We fought our way to the door and we had just enough time to get out of the door before it slammed shut.

Bob told me that he had found the information where ghosts bodies has been buried.

"You salt the remains and burn them and then their gone for good" he had said.

When it was all over I offered Bob a bear and he came to my house. We had chatted about the supernatural world and different speaces.

"My real name is Bobby Singer and I'll give you my number if you believe here is something this kind of weird again... Or if you want to join me in a hunt... You would be a good hunter that I'm sure" he said while leaving. We shook hand and I waved as he left.

*End of flashback*

After that we had stayed in connection and I helped him with few cases by phone. Couple of times I went to kill a vampire nest with Winchester brothers. John Winchester and I were very similar persons... We had both lost our family. Which I felt like. After Renee left... I felt like part of me got ripped away. While the hunt I got to know Sam and Dean more. I liked Sam, he was caring and very smart kid. While Dean was a bit different... Good hunter but not sure if he was the nicest person.

I did my paper work done and went to my home. Bella had stayed with Cullens and she should be home by now. It was raining like a bitch and I just hoped that Bella wasn't riding in a weather like this. I parked in front of my house but Bella's car wasn't there. Hmm... I decided to call Alice.

"Hi Charlie!" the pixie said. She was very nice girl even if I knew there was something unnormal about her family.

"Hi Alice, you seen Bella? She hasn't came home yet" I pegged to god that she was still there.

"What? She left like an hour ago... Oh my god what if something has happened to her?" Oh dear lord don't let this happen to my baby girl. I decided to call Billy next.

"Charlie hey! I was just about to call you" he said.

"Oh god tell me Bella is there!"

"She's missing?"

"She had left Cullens an hour ago but she still isn't home... Billy I'm so scared for her... There are girls missing in town already..."

"Oh god... I have a bad feeling that something bad has happened to her cause actually Bella had called Jacob half an hour ago and she had sounded scared. Jacob had heard screaming and a horrible crash at the end..."

"Damn... Shit I have to call someone okay?"

"Okay, I hope Bella is okay"

"Me too my friend, me too" I ended the call and dialed to Bobby Singer.

"Sheriff! It's been a long time man! How have you been?"

"Bobby it's good to hear about you too... There is four girls missing in two weeks Bobby... And... And I think that _thing_ had got my daughter..." I broke up.

"Oh man it's sad to hear that... I would help you immediately but boys has made a hell of a mess in here... I'm going to send Winchesters so they can do something more useful than just trying to find something important"

"Hey! We are doing hard work!" I heard from the back.

"Shut up idjiots! Where were we... Oh right, they'll be there in few days"

"Thanks Bobby... You're great help"

"No problem sheriff"

JacobPov

I kept running and running away from pain. _Bella_. She had my heart and she just threw it away and decided to marry that leech! I was so angry and hurt that I couldn't change back.

"_Jake... Billy is worried about you."_ Seth said in my mind.

"_Yeah... He's been sick about you, just come back home." _Embry said.

"_Seriously Black. How long are you going to keep this martyr play going on. Leechlover chose her destiny and that's it. Let her fuck his precious bloodsucker if she wants... Who the fuck cares."_

"_Paul shut up you don't know anything!" _I shouted.

"_Paul change back!" _Sam commended. I felt him go._ "Jacob I know this must be hard for you but your dad needs you... Just come back... He has something to say. It's important"_

Could I? Could I come back... As Sam said dad had something to say...

"_Just come here and let him say what he has to say and you can run off again"_

"_Okay, I'll come but just for a day..." _I agreed.

*At home*

I walked inside only to see that dad wasn't home... Just great... Suddenly I heard the phone ringing. I answered without a thinking.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jacob!" There was Bella's voice screaming my name as if she was scared as hell. I tried to call her name but there was this horrible sounding crash and the line went off.

BELLA NO!

Bpov

"Ahh..." I sighed in pain. My arms were sore and hurting like hell. And just everything hurt awfully lot. I tried to move but my hands were stuck. God what was this horrible smell? Like blood and... and... Suddenly I noticed that my arms were tied up and I was hanging on them. I moved a bit and it felt like hell... God has someone pulled me through the woods or something? Still I tried and saw something that terrified me even more. There were four robes and three girls hanging from the roof just like me. But in one of the robes was just bloody hand hanging on it. Oh my god! Suddenly I heard a crack from somewhere dark. There was a slight light where we were but it made everything else dark around us.

"Oh god it's coming!" A wakened girl screamed. Oh god shut up! It'll hear us! Two other girls were either smart enough to keep their mouth shut or were dead already. "Please don't kill me! Please I'm pegging you!" The girl kept screaming. Suddenly there was a swoosh and something attacked the screaming girl. Help me god what an earth is that?! It didn't see it clearly I didn't even want to. I closed my eyes. The sounds I heard... Human meat being eaten... One of the other girls couldn't stop herself and started screaming. I didn't open my eyes but it was clear what happened to her... Her screams became more and more horrible and I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from screaming or crying. Her screams began to grow silent.

I was afraid to do anything... To cry, to scream, to even breath... I felt like my personal nightmare had just started.

**A/N Thanks for reading! That was scary haha. Hope you enjoyed and I really like writing this. Supernatural fans I have a question for you: What do you think that the monster is? There is few tips that might tell you but I wanted to make it interesting to wonder that what it might be :)**

**~WolfieLiker~**


End file.
